The Cancer
by majinbulgeta
Summary: (Yaoi)(lemon in later chapters) V x G! Goku has cancer… a non-human cancer that has no cure and he doesn’t have long to live. After the news has been spread Goku just plans on spending the rest of his time on Earth just enjoying life while he can and eve
1. Pain Isn't a Good Sign

"The Cancer"

Summary: (Yaoi) V x G! Goku has cancer… a non-human cancer that has no cure and he doesn't have long to live. After the news has been spread Goku just plans on spending the rest of his time on Earth just enjoying life while he can and even telling a little something to a certain prince. But his plans are quickly changed as his determined granddaughter, Pan, takes him out on a journey to find the antidote with a special someone.

Disclaimer: Ha ha! Yeah right…! Shut up…! No I'm serious…shut up…like I could ever own DBZ. Would be nice…but no…

A/N: Wow! Finally a non-one-shot fic! I plan on makin this a good one so strap yourself in! And look! I wrote in good detail! Yay! Lol! PLZ REVIEW! AND ENJOY!

Chapter one- Pain Isn't a Good Sign

Goku's POV

I stared out the window of the kitchen while flipping the small pastry disks that cooked slowly in the butter bedding of the hot pan. The sweet scent of pancake batter engulfing my nostrils making the small hairs on the back of my neck twitch. Closing my eyes I let myself be encompassed in the aroma that came from the stovetop.

Gosh it was the most beautiful I've ever seen it. I had opened the windows to allow the refreshing spring breeze to flow into the house. I could hear the wind chimes that encircled the house ringing as the wind playfully coiled itself around the dangling instruments. The trees brushed along one another with each passing gust that blew along with the drapes and curtains inside my home. All together it sounded like the pitter-patter of a rainstorm with a golden yellow sun still smiling over the Earth. Clouds had seemed to go into extinction as the sky shined like a radiant sapphire.

Suddenly, a foul burning scent swelled up in my nose and I quickly looked down at the pancakes that were burning away on the skillet. Snapping back to reality, I quickly ran the burnt breakfast over to the sink and turned on the cold water. I wiped the sweat that was gathering from my brow in relief. Oops, must have gotten too caught up in my thoughts. I had totally forgotten about the food! I eyed the giant stack I had already made on the counter top and smiled. That should be enough for me anyway. Since now that I lived alone.

Goten and Gohan were out on their own with their own lives and my wife, Chi-Chi, had died from breast cancer. So every once and awhile I would feel very lonely. You could say I'm just a little depressed. Everyone's always so busy and no one can ever visit me. The only time I see everyone is at Bulma's big get-togethers at the Capsule Corporation. Which I heard she was having one soon.

I was always close with Bulma. Even in between her breaks she would call and see how I was doing because she knew how alone I was in this little house all by my lonesome. I never really took part in pitying my self and I assure you I'm not. It's just it's true. Having privacy and time to yourself is a good thing just not all the time. You can get quite lonely.

She would even invite me over so I could spar with Vegeta. Oh Vegeta…still a stern guy, but he's just playing the role now a days. Him and I always have interesting conversations and we have understandings of each other. He even comforted me when my wife had passed away. He's my best friend these days. We both laugh at the times when he always had a stick shoved up his ass about me. We always have so much fun when were together. Maybe I should see if he's doing anything today.

I've really been thinking about him a lot lately. I'll admit it…I've got a crush on the prince. Ok…a HUGE crush. He's so pretty…no, gorgeous! God how I've wanted to tell him but if anything were to come between our friendship I don't know how I'd take it. At least I can still admire him and be with him. But the thought of him being my lover has never left me.

Placing the appetizing food on the table I licked my lips nearly unable to resist diving into them like a ravenous shark. I walked back into the kitchen to snatch the milk out of the fridge when I felt a strong pain coursing through my midsection and my muscles stiffened causing me to fall to the wooden oak floor beneath me. I crouched over holding my body tightly where it ached, breathing in through clenched teeth. Sparks flashed luminously before my eyes as my body was sent into a fit of spasms from the unruly convulsing. It felt as though it wouldn't stop and it would just go on forever. But after a few moments the loud hissing of my breathing soon died down as the pain started to ebb. I stood back up on trembling legs still holding my abdomen.

God that pain was so strong. It hurt so bad and came and went when it pleased. My body has been acting very funny for a while now but I haven't told anyone about it. But this…this one was the worse yet. Maybe I should tell Bulma. She'll know what's wrong with me…I hope.

A/N: What did you think? It wasn't too boring was it? I hope I gave a good start! Getting started is always the hardest part. PLZ REVIEW!


	2. What's Wrong with Goku?

** "The Cancer" **

**A/N: WOW IM SOOO HAPPY EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THIS FIC! AND THAT WAS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER! I ACTUALLY GOT THE IDEA FROM A DREAM I HAD. LOL WELL READ ON!**

**Chapter 2- What's Wrong with Goku?**

**Goku's POV**

**I arrived at Bulma's at about 2:20 that afternoon after getting ready and getting hooked on a half an hour of my favorite TV show. I checked in at the front of capsule corp. and was lucky that Bulma wasn't in any important meetings today. Thank God! My eyes went wide when I heard that shocking bit of news. She was ALWAYS busy! But today I caught some luck. **  
**I wandered through the halls of the large corporation eyeing all the beautiful canvas' lining the walls. I don't know what got me so interested in art but maybe the fact that it leaves me with so many extraordinary questions about people. I inspected one carefully and let my eyes trace along the lines of many swirling and exotic colors that laced in and out of each other. Artists, in my opinion, own the most magnificent and sophisticated minds that I've ever been privileged to witness. Just to come up with detailed masterpieces like these you've got to be gifted. **

**Making my way farther down the hall I spotted Bulma sitting in her office scrambling through a massive pile of papers on her work desk. I giggled lightly and saw her head pop up from her paperwork. Then her eyes and face beamed as she leapt up out of her chair and ran up to hug me tightly. **

**"Oh Goku it's been forever! How have you been? I'm sorry I couldn't call you this week! Things at the office are kind of tight with all these new corporations sprouting from nowhere!" My blue-haired friend spoke at a pace almost impossible to comprehend.**

**"It's really ok Bulma! I'm just glad to see you're off today!" I laughed scratching the back of my head in response. **

**"Well not really," She huffed shifting her weight to one side with her hands glued to her hips. " Going through this paperwork isn't exactly what I call a vacation. So I was thinking about throwing another get together."**

**" That would be awesome! I'll admit it's pretty damn boring at home…I've missed you and Vegeta a lot. In speaking of him… how is our lovable prince?" I snickered sarcastically. **

**"You mean the royal grouch from hell? He's being his usual princely self. The only time he's really happy or not bored is when you're sparring with him." She smiled at her description of the stern and gorgeous man I had found myself beginning to love. But I couldn't tell her that. I couldn't tell anyone just yet. The first person I would ever tell…is Vegeta himself.**

**"So what brings you here Goku? Or are you just visiting lil ol' me?" **

**"Well actually…It's a personal matter."**

**"Oh," She cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.**

**I gazed down at the cold tile beneath my feet unable to look in those bright blue eyes. They were like mirrors and if I were to look too deeply she could see right into me. I was unsure to why I couldn't look her straight in the face but I guess the hero in me didn't like the fact of having to go to other people for help. It's my job to help other people and I did not like the idea of feeling helpless. I guess that was just the stubborn saiyan blood swimming in my veins. **

**"Goku? What is it?" She questioned me again with a ring of concern in her voice.**

**"I-I've been having these pains…right here." I placed a hand on my midsection. "They get worse and worse as time goes on. I didn't think anything of it until now. The pain was so bad this morning I could hardly stand up."**

**"How long ago did this start?" **

**I shrugged uncertain. "A few months ago."**

**"Well I think we should have you checked out." Bulma led me out of the room and down the halls to the hospital wing. **

**She opened the door and motioned me inside. "Go on in Son-Kun."**

**I slumped over my arms dangling at my side and my head hung low. " If I haveta…I hate the doctor! They just wanna rip my guts out! And feast on my innards like wild animals!"**

**She laughed at me and sighed. " Goku they're here to help you not eat you. I assure you of that."**

**"And what makes you so sure?" I waved an index finger at her.**

**"Because I've never heard of something as outrageous as a doctor eating their patients!" **

"Exactly! Why the hell would they tell anyone!" I waved my arms in the air like a bird ready to take flight.

"Goku…please…now you're just overreacting."

I thought up something and thought up something quick. And it must have been the stupidest shit to ever come out of my mouth. "And I have every right to be! I heard that they don't just eat your flesh…they eat your soul!"

Dumb ass…

"Well you heard wrong. Now stop being such a cowardly ass and get in there!" She hollered and before I knew it I was booted full force into the doctor's chambers.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Weinmen." The doctor stretched out an evil latex gloved hand to greet me.

Disgusting…

"Don't touch me!" I shrilled, flinching away from him in sheer terror.

"Please Mr. Goku, will you take a seat on my examiner's table?" He tried motioning me to the table of sudden doom.

How stupid does this guy think I am? Laying myself down on his table to be feasted upon? Psht! Yeah right! It'll take a lot more than that bubby.

"No!" I pouted stubbornly putting my back to face him.

"Why not?" His devilish eyes traced over every inch of me like if he had just spotted his prey.

And yep…I was the prey.

"Because I don't trust you! And I'm not going to be your dinner!" The scowl on my face deepened.

Oh yeah, I sure showed him! Goku, 1! Evil meanie, zippo!

Dr. W's POV

Crap! This guy's like a little kid! Someone should have warned me of bringing a mentally retarded patient to my quarters. I've tried sweet talking him but now this calls for a step further. If he's as naïve as I think he is.

"How about a lollipop?"

Goku's POV

I wheeled my head around sharply to stare intensely at a hard cherry flavored sucker. My mouth watered automatically at the sweet burst of cherry on my tongue.

Moments later I sat on the doctor's table. Licking merrily at the bait I had been given. I had fallen into his trap. But maybe he wasn't so bad after all. The candy's good and I'm not foaming at the mouth from intoxication so he must be a good guy. Heh…silly me…thinking he was evil.

God I feel like an ass…

After telling him my symptoms, he made me pee in a cup and I had to face the needle. But that time he gave me bubble gum and I quickly agreed. It hurt like a bitch and I was a tad bit sore but I knew it was for the greater good. I had to know what was wrong with me.

So the good news is…He didn't eat me.

The bad news is…I have to wait a week for the results.

So I wait anxiously for the conclusion of these tests. I hope it's just nothing…but I can only hope.

A/N: Yeah that had quite a bit of humor crammed in but I'm a better comedic writer than anything else so I had to jam it in there. I was always curious of what Goku's reaction would have been if he really did go see a doctor and here's the outcome! Hope you liked!

**MANY HUGS AND THANKS TO:**

**LiL Serenity Chan**

**Veggiefan2**

**RAINANGEL10**

**Nicole**

**Elektra107**

**Firefly**

**Moonlight-6065**

**Cokey the Cat**

**Kate**

**XNX ChiChi XNX**

OH AND I JUST WROTE A BRAND NEW FIC CALLED "UKES, LIMES, AND COCONUT BRAS"! ITS PRETTY DAMN FUNNY. CHEK IT OUT IF U GET THE CHANCE! BYE!


	3. The Waiting

"The Cancer"

A/N: HOLY CRAP LOOKIE AT ALL THE REVIEWS! IM SO GLAD YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS! THAT MAKES FEEL REALLY GOOD! I'M REALLY ENJOYING WRITING THIS! THANK YOU ONE AND ALL FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND INPUT!

Chapter 3 – The Waiting

Goku's POV

I dunked another cream centered cookie into my glass of ice cold milk that I had recently picked up from the drug store. I licked my lips as I popped the soggy Oreo into my jaws and savored the deliciously sweet chocolate sensation. The sugar swirling around my taste buds enveloped me in a moment of pure bliss. I sipped the glass of creamy liquid and wiped away the white mustache residing on my upper lip with my tongue.

Food always makes me so happy and as whacked out as it sounds; if something tastes EXTREMELY good I've even been known to have an orgasm or two. I guess I'm just REALLY sensitive to taste! And these cookies were hitting that spot! God they are so damn good!

Above all, sugary sweets make me relaxed and I was on the peak of anxiety. A week had nearly passed since my tests and I was eager to receive the results. I felt a part of me would explode if I didn't have something to take my mind off of it! And no, I detest drugs. Vegeta even said that drugs were used for the weak minded that are incapable of handling life. And I have to say that I agree with him.

I gulped down the rest of the glass and set it on the antique glass coffee table in front of the television set.

I sighed to myself staring out into deep space with my eyelids growing heavy.

Oh Vegeta, I've been thinking about you too. If God forbid there IS something wrong with me I just hope you'll be the one to take care of me. To hold me as I hold on to you in every waking moment and in all my wildest fantasies.

Vegeta…I can feel you now…I can feel me in your arms. Tight and warm with your husky scent embracing me sensually. The silky petals of your lips capturing mine in a wave of passion as I fall into your hypnotic spell of possession. The mere thought of being beside you making me grow hard in anticipation; your milky orbs looking back into the majestic soul that aches so deeply for your love. A love so strong that swims deep within me into the night. Oh Vegeta…my love…my prince…if only I could tell you…

"Vegeta," I whispered lightly under my breath before dozing off into a deep slumber.

Bulma's POV

I was running around Capsule Corp. like a wild animal on the prowl. The work just keeps coming! I need a freaking vacation! A nice LONG vacation! Away from all this busy body shit! Well, to much of my relief I had decided to make the big annual get together this weekend. Only two more days away until Saturday! Thank you good Lord in heaven! And then I'm off! For 24 hrs… and then its back to work again.

I had told everyone about the party and as far as things go everyone's coming! A shiver of pure excitement snakes its way up my spine at the thought of another whole 24 hours of being with friends, booze, and of course…NO WORK. I froze in mid walk when I had remembered something or rather… someone.

Goku! I forgot to tell Goku! I mean I mentioned it but never really came to a conclusion with him! Crap!

I ran to my office journeying through the excessive amounts of paperwork flooding the place. "I should really hire a maid!"

Not like I don't already have one but two maids never hurt anyone.

"Mrs. Briefs!" A short and lanky man in box framed glasses stood outside my doorway with a clipboard and pencil resting behind his ear.

"What the hell do you want!" I snapped furiously back at the incompetent man as he took a step back in cowardice.

Damn what a geek! I would have been laughing if I wasn't so preoccupied at the moment!

"The president of the board for the Human Resources Department would like to see you. He's in the main lobby as we speak."

"Is it really that important?" I huffed in annoyance.

When will I ever get to catch my breath without something always getting in the way! God I need a smoke…

The dweeb nodded nervously. "He's offering to make a profit with you and we could really bring in a wealthy amount."

Well, more money means more days off. I'll have to call Goku later. But still, why the fuck now? I am so not in a mood for people's crap!

I stomped down the hallways of the corporation with balled fists and a vein ready to pop out of my skull. And that's when I crossed the prince of this here castle as you could call it.

"Running another pleasant errand onna?" I could see an injustice grin showing on his face as a sign of, 'I'm now going to torture you and I don't give two shits how tortured you already are because I know this, so I intend to make it worse'.

Normally he would until I lost it….Not today asshole…

"Piss off Vegeta!" I flared my nostrils at him as he continued to follow me down the hall.

"Well it seems someone's on their period," He snickered with that devilish grin curling on his lips.

God I fucking hate that! It makes me wanna kill him even more! It gets my nerves all wracked up even worse!

"Listen you scooching bastard! I'm not in the slightest mood to take any of your instigating remarks right now so shove it!"

'I think that shut him up good.' I smiled mentally to myself as he stood there baffled with nothing more to say.

Except…wait!

"Oh and Vegeta…! It would be really great if you can go see Goku and tell him about Saturday! Appreciate it! Thanks!"

And before he could reply in defense I had already turned the corner and was gone.

Vegeta's POV (yay!)

Me! Why me! Kinky bitch! Why must I do all her errands for her! Soon I'll have to run meetings and sign paperwork for her too! I shiver at the thought.

I'm surprised why she hadn't told Kakarotto about the party yet. He's usually the first person to find out about everything! The onna MUST be busier than I thought.

I don't mind visiting Kakarotto really. I haven't seen him in awhile. I heard he was here nearly a week ago but why didn't he, at the least, say hello to me? That really gets to me…and I don't know why either.

And what really gets me puzzled is why I have such a DESIRE to see him. In the past just looking at him made me want to spew. But now things are so much different. We spar together, laugh together, and I can only seem to act out when it's me and him. That goofy grin that's always plastered to his face makes me feel happy to be around him than before. Again, in the past I wanted to vomit. It's astounding what turns life takes sometimes. Just thinking about him now has made me even more eager to go see him. His sleek body and fragile face, that must have been pieced together by the angels of God themselves, leaves me breathless. I sigh at the small flutter in the pit of my stomach.

…Why do you get me so bad Kakarotto?

Running a hand through spiky raven locks I then take off to the sky in search of the baka that has left me with so many incomprehensible emotions.

End of chapter 3!

A/N: Yay! I think I made the chapter a little longer this time! Hope you enjoyed it!

**MANY THANX TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS AND FRIENDS!**


End file.
